


I Think That You and I Are Going To Be Alright.

by nicoleaf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, The 100 (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/F, F/M, M/M, Meant To Be, Old Souls, Pining, Reincarnation, Requited Love, Soul-Searching, Soulmates, Unrequited Love, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, gabe just wanted to be with sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9344711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoleaf/pseuds/nicoleaf
Summary: Sometimes two souls are just meant to be together. Sometimes it takes a few tries.(The Reincarnation fic it took me over five years to find the motivation to write.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been written and rewritten so many times I can't even tell you what the original ships involved were. (I assume TenRose was there.) This plot ran into my head in 6th grade and made a home so deep it's taken me over a half a decade to finally move the plotbunny out. But here it is, a fic half a decade in the making, here is a result I'm okay with sharing.

The story began when an archangel lay dying on the floor of a shitty hotel in the middle of nowhere. His wings nothing more than dust, his body splayed on the floor as the faint scent of ozone filled the air. He reached his arm into the air, murmuring in the language of his brethren. 

 

_ “I will find you” _

 

The words like a prayer hung in the air, filling the room with a promise the archangel would keep with every ounce of strength remaining in his dying body. With a great sigh, his body breathed its last, but his soul moved on.

  
  


When he awoke he was someone different entirely. In this life he was a leader, a woman of great power. The ground shook when he spoke, and people loved and feared the one known as Lexa Kom Trikru. Lexa was a Heda, a leader, a warrior. She fought with a fierceness rarely seen, but inside her heart was a soft yearning for something else. That something else was Clarke of the sky people. The brilliant blonde jumped into Lexa’s life and heart like a firework, stealing her heart easily. Their love was a fire, intense and passionate, hurt by betrayal and misunderstandings. But beyond that it was pure, and true, and filled with mutual respect and love. They were happy, for a time. But fate was a cruel mistress and soon Lexa lay in Clarke’s arms, a stray bullet stealing away her life force.

 

_ “I will find you” _

 

The whispered words echoed in the chambers even after the commander had breathed her last.

  
  


When Gabriel awoke again he was prince, destined for greatness. He lived a life of wealth and privilege. He was happy, but he was missing something. It wasn’t until a young man named Merlin fell into his life that his broken heart began to mend itself. For years Arthur and Merlin grew closer, but it was Gwen the lovely handmaiden that stole the prince’s heart. In his mind he knew the soul Merlin carried inside him, the one that he had loved and that had loved him in return his past lives, but he could not stop from loving Gwen, a sweet and gentle soul who he could not stay away from. Arthur saw the pained looks sent his way by his manservant, and shamefully pretended not to notice. Even still, it was Merlin who held him as he died, Merlin who sobbed out his name brokenly as he took his final breath. It was always Merlin.

  
  


Karma got it’s revenge on him in his next life.

  
  


He was a billionaire, a genius, a philanthropist, and… a bit of an asshole. He couldn’t help it that he hated being handed things. In this life his name was Tony Stark, the Iron Man. He drank to have fun, and invented to stave off the boredom. He wasn’t a hero, and yet people across the globe screamed his name when he soared through the sky. He saved people from each other, and yet he could never save himself. Pepper was a good person, far too good for him, they both knew that. They were better as colleagues, friends if Tony was lucky. But somehow the same logic did not apply to Steve. Tony could not stop himself from loving the Captain, the man out of time. But Steve’s heart belonged to Bucky Barnes, a man so broken inside that even Tony looked well adjusted compared to him. Perhaps it was karma, or perhaps just bad luck. But in this lifetime the archangel never received the unconditional love of his other half, and when he died, he died without someone he loved and who loved him equally in return to hold his hand.

 

_ “I will find you.” _ Haunted the air of the workshop where the archangel had spent so much of this life.

  
  


The archangel gasped his way into his next life. In this life he was a lonely young boy with a brilliant mind. He deduced people and their actions just as his older brother taught him to do. But he learned early that most children do not appreciate when one of their own is smarter than them, and he grew up isolated and often lonely. He fell into drugs as a way to stave off the ever growing boredom. He was depressed and lost, slightly insane in a world that hated him.

 

He had cheated Death too many times and now Death was angry. In a fever dream induced by one too many a dose of heroin laced with something even more potent that this was his last life, and his last time to find his other half that he had scorned and who had unknowingly scorned him in return. 

 

He gave in to the hope of seeing his other half again.

 

He got clean, rehab was hell, tedious and boring and filled with painful withdrawal. He found himself a job, one that he himself created. “Consulting Detective,” that was a title he could get behind. He deduced crimes that Scotland Yard was too idiotic to figure out themselves. He ate when his body demanded it and experimented on body parts given to him by Molly Hooper, a sweet young pathologist with a naive crush on him. If only she could grasp the weight of everything he had done in his many lives. 

 

He settles into a mundane routine interrupted only by his nagging brother and prying landlady. But everything changes when Mike Stamford approaches him one day and he offhandedly remarks that he’s looking for a flatmate. A few days later Stamford brings an army vet with a bum leg and  a tremor to him. The archangel turned Heda turned Prince turned Billionaire turned Consulting Detective stared at the former soldier, and in his cornflower blue eyes the archangel saw the defiant eyes of his other half. The worn down hunter, shoulders heavy with the weight of the devil on his back. The sky princess, filled with determination to save her people. The warlock, acting as a manservant to protect the one he loved. The hero whose heart belonged to another. And finally, the former army doctor who was staring at him like he was some sort of marvel. The archangel swallowed. 

 

_ “I found you.” _

  
“Which was it? Afghanistan or Iraq?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr @Orangeblossomhowell if you want to go yell at me or request a fic. I also make playlists over on 8tracks under Nicoleaf if you wanna go listen to some angsty playlists for various ships.


End file.
